Not a Typical Valentine
by Crimson Fade
Summary: GrimmjowxIchigo. Grimmjow learns about Valentine's Day, and immediately thinks of Ichigo. T for language, mentions of adult situations.


**So I had a request for a GrimmIchi story back in January. And it took me forever to write it; I decided to make it a lame little Valentine's Day thing instead. **

**Warnings: Language and the beginnings of an "adult" situation (I still can't write smut for some reason) **

**I'm sorry if not everyone's completely in character...**

* * *

Grimmjow was bored. He sat idly in a corner of Aizen's throne room, the murderous look on his face growing increasingly prominent with each passing minute. He needed something to _do_. He had nothing to kill, nothing to play with, and no shinigami with vivid orange hair to screw.

This was not going to end well for someone.

As this thought passed through his head, he saw Luppi walk into the room out of the corner of his eye. The corners of his mouth turned up.

_I think it's finally time to play_, he thought.

Just has he stood up, Szayel and Zommari followed Luppi into the room. With a frustrated grunt he sat back down, irritated that he wouldn't be able to kill the other arrancar without getting reprimanded.

Szayel and Zommari must have been discussing something, for as they approached Grimmjow, the mad scientist gave a disdainful laugh, while Zommari chuckled quietly.

"What are you two laughing about?"

Szayel turned to face Grimmjow and smiled.

"We are laughing about a silly human tradition that's occurring today."

Grimmjow frowned. "Why?"

Szayel shrugged. "It's interesting to study their culture. They're more amusing than I had originally presumed. Who would have thought that someone is so sentimental enough to initiate a holiday dedicated to romance!"

Grimmjow's ears perked up at Szayel's words.

"It's today?"

"Hmph. Yes, didn't you hear me the first time, you—"

Grimmjow ignored the rest of Szayel's words. True, what he and Ichigo were involved could hardly be described as "romance", but it came close enough as far as he was concerned. This was the perfect excuse to… well, to do whatever he wanted to do to the shinigami.

After a quick nod to the two espada, he made his way nonchalantly out of the throne room to open a garganta.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

With a final screech, the hollow Ichigo had been fighting evaporated, leaving him to sheath his sword and wipe his brow. After a moment of catching his breath, he headed back to his body that was resting in his bed at home.

Like most other days, he expected it to be an easy walk home. However, certain complications arose.

Ichigo was heading through an empty park when he felt a familiar reiatsu rushing his way. One voice inside his head groaned, and the other gave a pleased chuckle.

Despite the fact that he was expecting it, the hand that had grabbed the back of his shihakusho and slammed him into the nearest tree was still rather rough.

The ginger-haired shinigami grunted as he felt another man's breath on the back of his neck, making him shiver as a hand trailed down his spine while another one lay splayed against his stomach. He was quickly spun around to face none other than Grimmjow, who was grinning as though Christmas had come earlier. Very, _very_ early.

"I thought we had agreed not to do this in places where my friends could easily find me," said Ichigo, who fought to keep his voice steady as a set of teeth assaulted his already sore neck.

"Too lazy," Grimmjow growled against his skin, a feral grin spreading on his face as he got a taste of the shinigami's skin. "Besides, today's special, isn't it?"

Ichigo frowned in earnest confusion. "Why?"

Grimmjow paused his ministrations to look up at him, forming a scowl that rivaled Ichigo's.

"What are ya talking about? I thought today was some special day dedicated to romance or whatever."

Ichigo stared at him. "_That's_ why you assaulted me in the middle of the park?"

"Well, yeah."

They looked at each other for a moment, Ichigo appearing uncertain, and Grimmjow looking impatient.

"So, are we gonna fuck or not?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, jerk."


End file.
